


Unbearable

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, then leave!
Relationships: Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith
Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120736





	Unbearable

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith are arguing for the sixth time that week.

Susan said, "Oh, shut up."

Zacharias asked, "Why? Too scared to admit that I'm right, Susan?"

Susan scowled. "You're wrong, besides why would I be scared of a troll like you?"

Zacharias growled. "That's it, nobody and I mean nobody insults my appearance!"

He lunged towards Susan, but she dodged away.

Susan smirked. "Did nobody ever tell you that trolls look like models beside you, Zacharias?"

Zacharias muttered, "You don't want to keep insulting me."

Susan danced out of his reach again and replied, "Whatever, I couldn't care less about you." She hissed. "You're unbearable."

She stomped off to her dorm.

Zacharias shouted up the stairs, "Yeah, well you're unbearable too!"


End file.
